


Oxytocin

by imagine_rd21



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Pain, Romance, Yearning, gay longing, netflix why, stepril - Freeform, we need season 2, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_rd21/pseuds/imagine_rd21
Summary: AU where Sterling and April are out to the rest of the Holy Trinity and Blair and also got to live out their secret couple dreams for a while longer. So much hormonal teen longing. I'm here to give the gays everything we missed out on.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 41
Kudos: 312





	1. Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice to me. April and Sterling have a special place in my heart and they deserve the everything. An explosion of emotion if you will. I dedicate this to my beautiful sapphic team: daddie's chaotic gay bounty hunters. You all mean the world to me.

The car ride was supposed to be about five minutes, but to Sterling it lasted forever. When they were assigned the project in Spanish class, she was secretly thrilled. She hadn't realized, though, that it would mean spending the afternoon being hyper-aware of every moment that she and April spent together. She had grown so accustomed to the space between them being filled with unwarranted hatred and irritation that the sudden change to adoration and desire was still something she was getting used to. The necessity for adjustment was becoming increasingly more clear as April drove them to her house to begin on their assignment. The Atlanta air was warm and heavy through the open car windows, and it was not providing Sterling any respite from her internal heat at the sight of April driving. She was fixated on the way April twirled her ring lazily in her right hand while her left ruled the "10" position on the steering wheel. 

"Sterl?" April's voice cut through the thick invisibility of Sterling's trance. 

"Hm?" Sterling said with a blink, realizing how zoned out she had previously been when her eyes met her girlfriend's. She perked up to throw April off of her trail. "Sorry, yeah. The slurpees at 7/11 really are unmatched."

The corners of April's mouth tilted downwards as she looked towards the road. Sterling had obviously not listened to a lick that she said, seeing as she had been expressing her contempt of _burpees_ in _gym class. "_ What's going on with you, my girl?" Concerned, she reached across the car radio at the air conditioner dial. "Are you hot?"

It was a combination of hearing April refer to her as her girl and April coming in such close proximity to her that almost drove Sterling over the edge. Her breath hitched a little and she was praying that April didn't notice.

"I'm great! Just a little tired. What with all those burpees in gym class earlier today and all, y'know."

April chuckled and shook her head at the irony as she turned into her driveway and parked. She placed her hand over Sterling's and looked at her tenderly. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I know I'm used to debating but I like to think of myself as a pretty good listener when people need it." It was evident by the soft, gleaming look in April's eyes that she meant every word.

Sterling's cheeks grew red with embarrassment. There was no way she could bring herself to tell April that the only thing she was suffering from was a case of feelings, so she settled for a "Yeah! Of course." 

April was hardly convinced, but she settled for this answer nonetheless and got out of the car. 

She retreived both she and Sterling's belongings from the backseat and waited for Sterling to join her. Sterling felt a vibration go up the edge of her neck at the sight of April carrying her bookbag. She wondered if April was feeling the charged nature of the energy between them as she fell in step beside her on the walk towards the front door. 

When they reached April's room, April closed the door behind them. There was no one home, as her mother was undoubtedly drowning her sorrows at the country club, but she liked the idea of being in a confined space with Sterling enough to justify it.

"Okay," she said as she put their things on her bed. "I'm going to change and then we can get started. Did you want anything to drink? Or a snack?" She began to put her hair up with these last words, an image that Sterling was sure she would continue to play on a loop in her head for the rest of the afternoon. She was in disbelief that any little thing April did set her nerve endings ablaze. Most of the time it was just the pure ecstasy of knowing that April was her girlfriend, but she'd be lying if she didn't admit that the ecstasy often brought extreme sexual tension along with it.

Oh, shit. She had zoned out again. She brought her own attention back to the present with a swift head shake. "Nope! All good here."

April smirked, finally catching onto just what Sterling's deal was today. She didn't like watching Sterling suffer since they'd decided to get together, but today she was willing to make an exception. She walked over to her wardrobe to pick out a pair of leggings and intentionally let a pair of lacy underwear fall out when she pulled them from the drawer.

"Oopsie," she said, bending down to pick them up while making sure to gauge Sterling's reaction. 

If she could see in Sterling's head, she would see the intense panic at the sight of the bright blue undergarment. She would know that there was a tingle traveling down Sterling's spine, and a light tugging sensation rolling across her hip. Since she couldn't see into Sterling's head, though, she had to use the slack-jawed and hazy look that had made a home on her girlfriend's face as an indicator that all of those things were happening. She closed her drawer after putting the thong back and turned to Sterling with an eyebrow raised.

"You can get our books out," she said, taking the leggings and a tank top she'd grabbed and walking into her bathroom. "My notes should be easy to find." She closed the door, proud of herself for not letting on about the way she had been intentionally teasing Sterling. 

Sterling broke out of her frozen and dazed stupor to get their things out. April had not been lying: Sterling had never seen a more organized system of books and notes. Everything was color coded and labeled, which made finding her notes a breeze. As she was putting both of their things on the rug and preparing to sit beside them, April came out of the bathroom with leggings and a yellow tank top on. She pretended not to see Sterling practically start drooling and sat down across from her. She began to feel kind of bad considering how Sterling had looked like one of those dogs from the ASPCA commercial for the last twenty minutes, but she reminded herself that she wouldn't let her suffer for too long. 

"Okay so I was thinking..." she started. Sterling unfortunately didn't hear the rest of it because she had already tuned out. Besides, it was incredibly hard to hear over the sound of the butterflies rippling around in her stomach like they owned the place

She spent the next painful hour doing the bare minimum to give off the vibe that she was paying attention. I mean, she _was_ paying attention... just not to Spanish. No, she was paying attention to the way April fiddled with her cross necklace while she concentrated and only stopped to fiddle with strands of her hair instead. She was paying attention to the way April's eyebrows furrowed when she was trying to think her way around two verb conjugations that sounded similar. The way the joints in her hands flexed when she wrote. The way she smirked that incredible smirk of hers whenever Sterling said anything remotely entertaining. The way Sterling couldn't stop losing feeling in various areas of her body whenever she thought about April.

Sterling knew she had loved Luke, but she had never come anywhere close to feeling like this. There were things Sterling loved _about_ Luke, but she was so sure that there was nothing she didn't love about April. Even things most people would consider imperfections, like the way she stuttered occasionally in private when talking about sensitive topics like her home life, or the way she was always fidgeting with something. They were not only things Sterling loved, but also things Sterling was sure nobody else noticed. These things had come to make up and fill out April's image to Sterling. She had gone from knowing an outer shell of person to knowing the entire person, like the difference between seeing a cardboard cutout and a real human. She finally understood the difference between loving someone and being painfully _in_ love with them.

It was a confluence of all of these thoughts in rapid succession that emboldened Sterling, giving her the courage to throw her books to the side. April looked up at her, wide-eyed and not having yet had time to process what was going on. Sterling locked eyes with her and leaned over their pile of homework, closing the space between them with an inferno in her eyes. April was caught off guard by this, having expected this entire time that _she_ would be the one to finally break the distance between them. She only had a moment to think about how incredibly sexy it was that Sterling could never seem to stop surprising her before their lips collided in an explosion of fevered thirst.

April smiled into the kiss, but her expression was soon overtaken by the passion Sterling brought out of her. They combined like a chemical reaction, the time separating their desire from their fulfillment infinitesimal. They each felt something rise up in them, something unfamiliar but recognizable-- like a puzzle piece their bodies had begun to place in their respective souls by instinct. 

April pressed her hand into the small of Sterling's back, urging her to come closer than she already was. Sterling took this invitation without shame, straddling April so that she was sitting on her thighs, her legs wrapped around the smaller girl's back. April bent her knees up a little, longing to bring her girlfriend as close as she could possibly get her. As they discovered new areas in the psyche and chemical confines of both themselves and each other, they both thanked God for bringing them together.


	2. Subatomic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling and April have a kinda-deep conversation. More cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all hyped me up so I'm back. I appreciate all of the love.

Sterling wasn't sure how there was somehow still time for her to lay her head in April's lap after they finished their Spanish project, but she was hardly complaining. After an hour of passionate kissing and a near encounter with a ravage session, they had managed to clear the fog out of their heads for long enough to wrap up their homework. April had begged Sterling to stay, promising that her mother was surely a few long island iced teas in by then, and that even if she did come home she wouldn't bother coming upstairs to check on her daughter. Lazily laying in April's bed was an offer that Sterling could absolutely not refuse

"I still can't believe Blair knows," April said as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. 

"I can't either. And I'm the one who told her," Sterling chuckled. "It feels good though. I hate keeping secrets from her. I stole Oreos from the kitchen after bedtime without her once in 3rd grade and cried from the guilt. I was so relieved when she pulled back the comforter and found me dry-heaving with chocolate crumbs on my face."

April laughed at the Sterling-ness of that confession and leaned down to kiss the forehead of the girl staring up at her. 

"Seriously, though. I can't wait for you to see how liberating it is when you tell Ezeqiuel and Hannah B." 

April's silence that followed was concerning, and it took a few moments for Sterling to piece together why exactly that might be. When she did, though, she sprung up and searched through April's achingly green eyes for the answer to a question she had yet to ask. 

"I was going to tell you!" April defended herself. "It was apart of the reason I wanted you to stay over a while longer. I just... hadn't gotten around to it. Your eyes are hypnotizing."

Sterling felt her stomach do a little flip at April's compliment, but she shook herself out of it so that she could get down to the bottom line. "What happened? Did they freak out? Did Ezequiel faint or pull out his little church fan? He can be really dramatic."

April placed a hand on Sterling's arm to relax her. "When I told them I was gay Ezequiel laughed in my face and asked me if I thought he had 'Boo Boo The Fool' written across his forehead, to which Hannah B asked what that actor from Descendants had to do with anything. Apparently they both knew and my coming out to them this late in the game was just downright insulting. Something about the way I wear button-up shirts."

Sterling knew exactly what they were talking about, but she just made a mental note to circle back around to that later. "That's great! I think as long as our close friends know we will be absolutely--" she stopped mid-sentence as she realized that she had only been given half of the story. "Wait. What did they say about you dating me?"

April sighed, which didn't calm a single one of Sterling's nerves. "They stopped laughing. Hannah B dropped her pencil. Ezequiel wanted to make sure I knew that I was 'dipping my spoon into the same honeypot as Luke.'" Sterling cringed. "Don't worry. I threatened him within an inch of his life to never say that again. I almost vomited on his shoes."

"That's terrible."

"I know. They were Gucci," April lamented.

The almost-ruining of Ezequiel's luxury footwear is absolutely not what Sterling had been referring to, but there were bigger fish to fry. "So.. they're okay with it?"

April smiled. "Of course they are. The Holy Trinity cannot be broken. They were just a _little_ shocked."

Sterling visibly relaxed. She hadn't realized how much their blessing had meant to her.

Or, maybe, she realized, it was just that she _had known_ how much their blessing had meant to the beautiful girl sitting in front of her. 

Just then, while watching April fidget with her ring, Sterling realized a pressing question that she had. "Babe?" she asked, uncertain when she had decided to call April that.

April was just as shocked, but she felt her head go light and her bottom half float at the sound of her new nickname. "Hmm?" she asked with a smile.

"What was your plan?" Sterling asked this plainly, but the furrow on her girlfriend's eyebrows meant that April wasn't sure that she understood. 

"What do you mean?" April asked with a slight turn of her head. 

"I mean like...you've known who you are for a long time. I'm just figuring myself out. Which means you formed your plan around your truth. I had a plan laid out for me, and now my plan is changing."

April was taken by surprise at this question. She had never really considered this difference between them. How had she not known this beautiful and thoughtfully inquisitive side of Sterling for all of these years? Had it been previously absent, hidden from her, or had her preconceptions about her just acted like an Instagram filter-- recoloring Sterling into an entirely different vibe?

"As far as my sexuality, I think I was just planning to stay focused on school until I got into an Ivy League far from Atlanta and gained the ability to give into my desire. Repress it all. Be so good at everything that everyone forgets to ask why I don't have a boyfriend or thinks that a male counterpart would just bring me down." April's emerald eyes were outlined by the golden hour sun creeping through her bedroom window, making Sterling unable to look away from them even though the sadness they held was throwing pits into her stomach. "After that I was just going to play it by ear. I don't really have much of an example for how being gay is supposed to work. Except for maybe investing in a U-Haul and saving up for a surrogate. Rose tattoos are always a possibility." She chuckled at herself to mask the apparent sadness that had grown in a deep corner of her mind and soul. 

Sterling smirked at the joke but she was too torn up to laugh. She had always seen a loneliness in April, but she had just assumed that it was a common quality in someone so strong-willed and destined for success. It's lonely at the top, after all. However, after taking her home life and her constant obligation to suppress her identity into consideration, April had to be the loneliest person that Sterling had ever met.

Sterling tenderly grabbed her hand and rubbed it with the pad of her thumb. "I'm sorry, April." 

April smiled sadly and shrugged. "It's okay. I'm starting to realize that I don't have to follow anyone's rules for existence. We all have our own paths and experiences. Plus, part of me feels like I can't mourn something that I never had. The only thing worse than crying over spilled milk is crying over a glass of milk you never even poured. I have to remind myself that the life I feel like I missed out on by having to stay closeted was never mine to begin with. This is my reality. I can either lose myself to one that never existed or own the one I have."

Sterling was inspired by April's point of view, though she could definitely tell that April was still struggling with this concept. The lines were a bit too rehearsed, like they had been told to her by a therapist or etched into an old diary. She didn't have time to to think about that very long, though, because April glanced at the clock. It was nearly 7:30. 

"Shoot," she said. "It's getting late. And I'm hungry. Do you want to stop and get Chick-fil-A on the way home? My treat."

Sterling smiled at the suggestion and kissed April's forehead. "Sure thing. Waffle fries are my weakness." She dragged herself off of April's bed and started putting her things back into her bag. 

"Still?"

Sterling looked up at April confusedly. 

April laughed, a sound that Sterling was positive she would never get tired of. "I remember in seventh grade when we took that field trip to the World of Coca-Cola and you got nauseous from drinking all of the flavors too fast. We ate at Chick-fil-A afterward and you and Blair were in line in front of me. Blair told you to order the large fries to balance out all the liquid in your stomach and you were way too excited.

Sterling laughed at the memory and her heart melted knowing that April had kept it in mind for all those years. "Yeah, I learned a lot of lessons that day," she joked. "For one, never wear white to WoCC. My shirt was nearly tie-dyed before I got to the third drink station."

April laughed and grabbed Sterling's now-full bag to carry for her. She beamed as she grabbed her beautifully dorky girlfriend's hand to pull her downstairs and into the night air.

An hour later, as Sterling watched April drive while sipping on her sweet tea and bobbing her head along to the country radio station, she felt incredibly lucky. It was clear that April and Sterling existed in their own world-- in their own delightful reality. For that reason, they would make their own rules and use them to traverse their own unique plane of existence.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry they're kind of short so far. I'm focusing more on subtle nods to the show and characterization than length and "plot," right now but we'll see how it goes. Stick with me, gang.


	3. Exothermic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are figuring out the perks of being sapphic. More of Sterling and April getting closer and discovering each other's likes and quirks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for every ounce of support, homeboys, homegirls and homepeople. I love you all. Shout out to @Weber59 and @Steprilrunmeovr on Twitter for winning the Yogurtopia contest on Discord. Twitter stans-- follow them for quality Stepril content.

Neither Sterling nor April had had much time to think about what being _together_ together would really be like. In the days following, they each realized that they had been so concerned with coming out to Blair and the remainder of the Holy Trinity that they hadn't even envisioned life as a full-on couple.

The main thing that they had failed to realize was how beneficial it was to be in a girl-girl relationship. Aside from all of the homophobia and the weight of having to hold such a big secret from a vast majority of the people around them, there were definitely some perks. It didn't take _too_ long for them to figure out that a major perk was the way nobody would question them being in the same bathroom at the same time. Specifically, it was a Thursday morning when the two discovered this specific benefit.

Sterling had been walking to Fellowship, lagging a bit more than normal because she was waiting on April next to the courtyard entrance like she normally did before this period. Well, she _kind of_ waited. That normally just meant walking slower so that people wouldn't notice that she was waiting on anyone, and that that anyone might be April Stevens. This method was normally very effective, as April was typically even more on time than Jesus. However, on this day in particular, Sterling deflated slightly as April failed to come bouncing down the connecting hallway to join her. She was immediately overcome with anxiety about her girlfriend's possible whereabouts; what if she had started having second thoughts, or was having family trouble, or had gotten an actual stomach bug? Sterling didn't have time to weigh the individual probability of any of these scenarios, however, as she was suddenly pulled into the girls' bathroom by a small but mighty hand. This momentarily disoriented her, but that feeling vanished as soon as her eyes met April's. She didn't have much time to figure out what was going on-- April's smirk widened as she turned to pull Sterling into the biggest stall at the end and pulled the latch over to lock them in. 

Sterling was surprised but delighted at this new development. She knew April had a wild side, but so far it had been overshadowed by her need to be careful and straightly aligned. Warmth grew towards her middle at the pure thought of April craving her this badly at school. "How long have you been waiting there?" Sterling questioned in a whisper.

"Not long," April shrugged. "I left my last class early to pick up a book I've been wanting from the library and the bell rang as I was leaving. I saw the perfect opportunity so I took it." She took Sterling's waist with the last words and spun them around so that Sterling's back was pressed against the stall door. She paused as she had a thought and looked down at their shoes. "Do you think if someone else comes in they'll notice our feet?"

Sterling smiled and pulled her girlfriend into her. "I hope you like standing on toilets," she said right before crashing her lips into April's. 

One thing that Sterling had simply not been able to get over was the rush that she felt when she kissed April. Her entire life she had thought that kissing was kissing, but kissing a girl was _so_ much different than kissing a boy. Everything about it sent Sterling's mind into space: the soft way April's lips gave into the pressure of her own before they retaliated. The way April's delicate but distinct scent of lavender and the fruity shampoo she used wafted up to her with every slight movement they made, making Sterling more dizzy every time she inhaled. The way April's hands traveled all over Sterling's body and left trails of goosebumps in their wake. April was always tender, but passionate nonetheless, and it was that on top of everything else that made Sterling feel absolutely intoxicated.

The tardy bell rang after what felt like ages and the two pulled apart to look at each other. "Do you think Ellen will care if we're a few minutes late?" April questioned.

" _She'll_ probably think it's great that we're bonding like 'gal pals' or whatever. But Blair, Ezequiel, and Hannah B are definitely going to see straight through us."

It didn't take April very long to accept the terms and conditions of that consequence, returning her lips to Sterling's and tangling her hands in her hair.

*

Sterling was thinking about how right she had been when April was driving them home after school that day. Blair, Ezequiel and Hannah B _had_ seen right through their lame excuse that they lost track of time brainstorming ideas for Fellowship's upcoming fundraiser. It was while they were denying the opportunity Ellen gave them to go into depth about what exactly qualified as "underprivileged" that they noticed their respective parties practically boring holes into their skulls. They each tried to hold in laughs as they took their seats and ignored the three. 

It felt good to be on this new path with April, and Sterling somehow felt a need to celebrate it. "Babe?" she asked, getting a small smile from April who was still growing used to the nickname. 

"Yes?" April replied as she reached across the middle console to thread their fingers together.

"This is my formal request to take you on an impromptu after school date." Sterling paused and considered as April looked at her with interest. Well... I guess it's more like a small outing and Blair is using the car to drive to Lord-knows-where so it's also more like _you_ taking me but me paying." 

April needed absolutely no explanation or clarification, as she was certain she would be content with sitting in a Wal-Mart parking lot and doing nothing but staring at each other for hours. "Request accepted. Where are we going?"

"You ever been to Yogurtopia?" Sterling smirked. 

"Uh, _of course._ My dad used to take me all the time." A small sadness welled somewhere in April's eyes like it always did when she mentioned her dad. But she shook it off more easily than she had been able to previously. "Let's go." She changed their course with a quick right turn and gave Sterling's hand a squeeze.

As they drove, Sterling fell into the habit she normally expressed when April drove them anywhere: watching April fidget with things and taking notice of every little thing she did. Today, April was using one of the fingers on the hand she was using to drive with to tap out little rhythms on the steering wheel. Sterling absolutely loved this and had an intense longing to kiss April for some reason every time she watched her do little things like this. Her longing this time was interrupted by their arrival. 

Sterling had mainly known that Yogurtopia would be the place to go for their after-school-date-thingy because she knew that neither Blair nor Bowser would be there at the time. Bowser was working on a rather flighty skip the past few days, and Blair had the day "off," so they were unlikely to be harassed by either of their teasing.

When they got inside, Sterling grabbed each of them a cup and handed one to April, who thanked her before turning to the wall of options and heading directly for vanilla. Sterling was a little disappointed; she hadn't known what she had expected from April's yogurt choices, but vanilla had not been it. Granted, Sterling was heading for vanilla too, but she had expected something a little more wild from her shorter counterpart. 

When April cut the vanilla machine off after a few seconds and headed for the cheesecake, Sterling immediately felt guilty for doubting her girlfriend's fro-yo palette. She should have known that April had a master plan.

After April added birthday cake flavor as a top layer she looked at Sterling, who had stopped to marvel. "Don't judge. They all look nearly the same so once it melts a little it's like flavor roulette." 

Sterling smiled, finishing the vanilla she was dispensing into the outermost ring of her cup's middle and reaching for the Strawberry lever to add as a sort of fro-yo bullseye. "I am not judging. That is the cutest thing I have ever heard in my life."

April smirked the smirk that Sterling loved to be the reason for and they both headed to the topping bar. She let April go first so she could watch, wondering if she could guess the rhyme or reason for her choices this time without being told. She looked on as April added gummy bears, strawberry and mango boba balls, fresh strawberries, shaved coconut, a couple of sour gummy worms, and finally a heaping spoonful of rainbow sprinkles. Sterling was pleased with seeing her girlfriend so carefree and childlike over a cup of frozen yogurt, and made a mental note to bring her back every week. She took an entirely different route with her cup, of course, going for mini M&Ms, cheesecake bites, Snickers pieces, and a drizzle of caramel. She threw rainbow sprinkles on the top of hers as well, believing that rainbow sprinkles were obviously supreme. 

After she paid, she led April to the chairs on the bar table facing the window and pulled out her chair for her. She loved giving to April in small ways as repayment for all of the times April did things for her. 

"What a gentlewoman," April chuckled as she hopped up into the chair. Sterling would never get over how adorable and small April was, even though she knew most people saw April as a force to be feared. Sterling couldn't remember if this had always rang true, but as of right then, there was not a bone in Sterling that feared April. The only fear she could seem to muster over her, actually, was her absence, but she dared not let her mind wander that far in the middle of a fro-yo date.

Sterling made a dramatic humble face and sat next to April, turning so that her body was angled towards her instead of the window. She watched April take her first bite of fro-yo and wondered how her heart could melt so fast in a place that was made for cold things.

"Your cup is so colorful," Sterling teased as she took her first bite as well. 

"Well," April said as she licked a straggling sprinkle from her lip. "You can be whoever you want to be in a cup of frozen yogurt."

She moved on quickly from this admission, but it tore into Sterling's soul. How was April making Sterling fall harder every second, even when Sterling stopped believing that it was possible for herself to fall any further?

April made the tiniest slurping sound-- so tiny, in fact that Sterling questioned whether it was apart of her imagination. "I love these little things," April admitted, putting another boba ball on her spoon and pulling it off with her lips. 

"Confessedly, I've never tried one," Sterling admitted. 

April's eyes grew wide. " _What_?" she choked. When Sterling shook her head, April scooped a few of the glistening little balls along with one (or possibly two?) out of three of the yogurt flavors up and trailed the spoon to her girlfriend's mouth. "Open," she ordered. "I refuse to accept that I'm dating a woman with no taste." Sterling got butterflies both at the way April demanded this and at the way she was about to eat off of her spoon. That damned weakness in her knees was becoming an expected occurrence. She ate what was on the spoon and April kept her eyes on her as she got another mouthful for herself. She knew that she had done her job correctly when Sterling's eyes lit up and a grin went streaking across her face. 

"Whoa," Sterling laughed.

April joined in with her as she crushed more of the little popping balls in her own mouth. " _Right?_ There's something both fun and empowering about crushing them. Sadistic? Maybe. Delicious? Always."

Sterling was delighted at this discovery and wondered how she could go so long without having both popping boba balls _and_ April's courtship in her life. She'd thought her quality of life was quite nice only a few weeks before, but now she was certain she had not been living well. It was incredibly problematic to think that her answer to Ellen earlier in the day about the definition of underprivileged should have been "Sterling before April," but by the time she realized this, it was too late. 

They sat and joked and finished their treats in bliss, and it wasn't lost on either of them how their day had started off hot and heavy and ended up in frozen heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more lack of plot. I think I'm vibing with these cute little blurbs, though. I don't think it really necessarily qualifies as one-shots either, though? Since they're linear and connected. Anyways I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys thought that was cool and gay. I only put the underage warning because idk where I'm going to take this yet. Leave kudos to geek my head up and encourage me to keep going-- I need that


End file.
